Decim and Chiyuki Reunion Oneshot
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Chiyuki comes to the Quindecim for the second time, will she remember Decim, will she get a chance to be with the one she cares about? Yesssss A reunion between my favorite death parade ship! Hope you enjoy! By: Ocean


**Death parade brought me to more tears than I thought possible and on top of that we will never know what happened to Chiyuki! So sad, I know which is why I come to the rescue with my own interpretation of their reunion and happy ending together.**

 **~Ocean**

Decim's life had been quite boring since the one person that he cared about had been sent into reincarnation. Chiyuki, he missed her despite having a creepy manikin of her in the Quindecim.

Quin although retired visited Decim from time to time and even mentioned that arbiters aren't supposed to feel morose. In fact they aren't supposed to feel period. Decim was a special case and Nona agreed that maybe a change was in order. It did help since Decim always seemed to greet his guests with a smile and on **(a/n: lol I made a joke get it? Yeah I know it's a terrible joke … probably the worst I have ever made)** Decim always got the best review of service. It was an ordinary day at the Quindecim when the doors of the elevator opened and two people stepped out. One a man with one finger up his nose while his other hand was occupied by cigarette. Decim had no idea how that guy could have died. Decim would definitely have to look at the records of this man. The other door revealed a women with black hair and beautiful smile. She stepped inside the room and came over to the bar without hesitation.

"Welcome to the Quindecim, I am Decim"

The girl snorted and replied.

"You make any blue drinks? I just am really in the mood for a blue cocktail."

Decim looked at the girl curiously. It was unusual for a customer to ask for a drink by color. The only drink that he served that was blue, he hadn't served any humans since Chiyuki visited.

Chiyuki… Decim's heart panged as he thought of his first and only love.

"Yes I do." Decim briefly stooped down to get the ingredients to make the cocktail. The guy had fallen asleep on the couch so he would have to wait before preforming his usual routine that was modified to not cause evil to form.

The women looked up at Decim. She seemed to ponder something.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You just seem so familiar."

Decim smiled a bit but shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible mam"

"You sure? My name is Chel…" The women paused momentarily before leaning heavily on the counter and clutching her wrists.

"My name isn't Chelsea… My name is Chiyuki!"

Decim's mouth dropped open looking at the women. She had seemed so familiar and now the name was the same.

Chelsea.. No Chiyuki looked down

"I'm dead aren't I? Don't lie to me Decim, and I don't think this is the first time."

Decim sighed.

"Yes .. you guessed correctly and now I can't do the usual as it's purpose was defeated. You say you are Chiyuki?"

She looked at him tears glazing her eyes.

" Decim… I.. Is this place for arbiters?" Decim looked at her shocked and nodded.

"I am Chiyuki… I was reincarnated.. And now I'm back… Decim I remember!"

Decim's mouth dropped as a tear threatened to fall.

"Decim I I.."

Without another hesitation she jumped off her stool onto Decim hugging him. The force was enough to knock them both to the floor.

The elevator doors suddenly flung open and Nona came running through.

"Decim! Decim! I have to tell you…" She was halted by seeing Decim on the floor with Chiyuki.

"You found out already?" she asked out of breath.

"Nona? Is this really Chiyuki?"

Nona just looked back at Decim and sighed.

"I'm afraid so.. And it's happened again."

"But we can't repeat what we did last time.." Decim replied.

"Yes I know, I just don't know what we are to do." The elevator dinged again and Quin came through.

"Oh, so she's back , lucky aren't ya Decim!" Quin answered walking sideways with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Quin, we need your advice in this matter!" Nona exclaimed.

Quin hiccupped before laughing.

"She stay's here permanetly ..with Decim!"

"But how, if she is human you know what will happen!"

Quin hiccuped once again.

"Silly Silly Nona, look at the girls eyes, those aren't human eyes anymore".

Nona glanced at Chiyuki's eyes and gasped. For Chiyuki's eyes didn't look human, they looked exactly like an arbiters eyes .

"Then..She has to stay, Decim I'm afraid you are her mentor now, take good care of her".

Without another word Nona left pulling Quin with her.

As she was tugged into the elevator, Decim heard Quin say" Well isn't this interesting, hey we have to rename the place the Quindecimchiyuki now!"

Decim focused back at Chiyuki.

"Welcome back my love."

"I love you too Decim".

Decim and Chiyuki's lips collided with more love than they ever thought arbiterally possible. From then on the two were inseperable and lived on as a couple at last.


End file.
